


When he was Sixteen

by afterawglow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterawglow/pseuds/afterawglow
Summary: Just a super fluffy one shot I wrote ages ago!





	When he was Sixteen

Harry was 16 when we met for the first time, when he changed my life. We became best friends instantly after we were paired in English class. We were inseparable; there was no Louis without Harry and no Harry without Louis. The nights we planned to work together on the project turned into us playing video games until the sun rose again, us binge watching our favourite TV and laughing till we cried and our stomachs hurt. By nothing short of a miracle we managed to pass the class. But even better than that the project had given me something I never had before, a best friend.

Harry was 17 when I first noticed how breathtakingly beautiful he was. When I noticed how much I wanted to get lost in his eyes. We were sat in the local park laughing and just enjoying each other's company, the midday sun illuminating his delicate features. His soft brown locks glowing gently and curling around his face, his eyes sparkling as a breath-taking smile took over his entire face as he let out a soft beautiful giggle at something I had said. It was the first time I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful he was, how much I wanted to run my hand through his hair, and how I wanted to lean down and kiss him.

Harry was 18 when we went on our first date. My hands were clammy as I paced back and forth in my dorm room waiting for him to knock on the door. My heart was beating heavily in my chest, a swarm butterflies filled my stomach and I felt giddy in anticipation. I couldn't believe what was about to happen, I Louis Tomlinson was about to go on a date with my best friend Harry Styles. He turned up at my door and knocked the breath out of me. He was beautiful. The date on the other hand was a disaster. An actual disaster. I stumbled over my words, split my drink all over his lap and somehow even managed to hit him in the face but he had laughed and reassured me that it was okay, and as he dropped me back at my doom he lent down and captured my lips with his own.

Harry was 19 when he officially became my boyfriend. It was the day after his birthday and everyone had gone home after his party leaving just the two of us sleepy and cuddling in bed laughing gently. Our hands were interlocked as he turned to me and smiled suddenly looking nervous. 'Is it rude to ask for a late birthday present?' I laughed a little before he continued 'Be my boyfriend?' my heart soared and my reply came in the form of a kiss, a large smile and the realisation that I was in love.

Harry was 21 when we finally moved in together. After we had brought all of our belongings into the apartment we sat on the floor eating pizza, getting tipsy of cheap supermarket wine. Kissing and talking about how we were going to decorate OUR apartment. I was going to wake up every morning to with Harry by my side, I'd come home from work to see Harry. This was certainly something I could get used to, living with my boyfriend, living with my best friend, living with Harry.

Harry was 24 when he asked me to be his husband. Again it was the day after his birthday, and this time we were in our bed. Harry rolled over before saying 'I know it's my birthday but I have something to give you' before rolling of the bed and going to get something. When he came back he had a small velvet box in his hands. 'Louis I love you, I love your smile, your laugh, your stupid stupid humour. I can't believe how lucky I am to have found you. You have changed my life for the better and made me a better person every day. You are my best friend and my boyfriend, but I would really like you to my husband, will you marry me?' my reply again came in the form of a teary kiss, a large smile that remained for a week and the realisation that I was going to spend the rest of my life with the love of my life. I was going to spend the rest of my life with Harry.

Harry is 26 now as he walks down the aisle. Our family and friends fill the beautiful church as a swarm of butterflies fill my stomach just as they did on our first date. My face breaks into a smile as I see the gorgeous man i fell in love with across the room. I can see his beautiful smile that's etched on his face; I can see his eyes sparkling from across the room even behind the tears that are clouding my own eyes. I can feel my heart beating in my chest, I can't believe 10 years after I had been paired with him, 10 years after he became my best friend I was about to get married and spend the rest of my life with Harry by my side. The boy that became my best friend when I was 16, the boy who asked me to be his boyfriend when I was 19, the man that became my fiance when I was 24 was about to be my husband for the rest of my life.


End file.
